Bioshock infinite one-shots
by Gunnery sergeant Nathan smith
Summary: A series of One-shots about Booker Dewitt and Elizabeth. Whether they are in a combat situation or they're in one of those magical moments. There is swearing, there will be blood and gore and there will be minor spoilers. Please R&R and Enjoy!


**BIOSHOCK INFINITE**

A series of one-shots of Booker and Elizabeth whether they be in combat or just having some of those magical moments together. Let me know if you want me to write the full story re-told of the epic game, Bioshock Infinite. (_May contain spoilers, blood and gore and swear words. You have been warned_)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bioshock franchise, it belongs to Irrational games and 2K.

Enjoy!

**ONE-SHOT 1: FIREMAN**

"Booker!" Elizabeth shouted from behind a pillar she was crouched behind.

"Fireman!" Sure enough, Booker heard the clanking of metal and Copper with a sizzling smell coming from the top of the stairs to his right. The duo were inside the Hall of Heroes, searching for supplies. Unfortunately, the Fireman found them first. It was a terrifying man, covered in metal and flames with a furnace on his back, a force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah, i see him." Booker confirmed with his companion, grabbing out his triple-R which was strapped to his back. It was a reliable Machine gun that had a fair amount of spread until he paid a vending machine for a recoil upgrade. taking careful aim at the stairs, the Fireman finally appeared at the top of the stairs. "Burn in hell, false Shepard " Booker Dewitt opened fire as the burning creature came sprinting down the stairs towards him. The lead hit the metal and some broke through, others simply bounced off. this bastard was tough.

The fireman did not slow down his descent, Booker was quick to realise this.

"Oh shit."

He rolled out of the way quickly just as the fireman dived for him. With a heavy THUNK, the tin man hit the ground right where Booker was a moment ago. It recovered quickly and so did Booker. He opened fire once more and this time, he got results. The fireman yelled in pain as bits of his Metal armour failed, falling to the ground revealing his burnt flesh. The clip ran empty and as Booker went to grab a fresh one, he realised he was out. he also remembered why they were searching for supplies in the first place.

"Um Elizabeth!?" He exclaimed desperately.

"I'm looking! I can't find anything!" Elizabeth replied with equal desperation and panic. The fireman had recovered by now and threw a ball of flames, the Devil's kiss. a deadly Vigor in Columbia, probably the deadliest. vigor's were substances that when drunk, gave you powers; unimaginable powers.

"fuck me!" Booker shouted as he ducked. The fiery grenade exploded from just behind him and the fireman was ready to throw another one.

"Catch!" Elizabeth yelled in response. Booker rolled once more out of the way of another ball of flames. He looked up, towards the sound of her voice and found her, holding a couple fresh few magazines. She threw one after the other and Booker caught them all.

"thanks!" He said quickly reloading his only weapon and once again opened fire on the quickly advancing Fireman. He finally fell with a yell of intense pain. The furnace suddenly flared with flames.

"Hit the deck!" Both Booker and Elizabeth dropped down behind cover as the Fireman exploded in a ball of flames. Panting, the pair both got up and looked at the smouldering remains. They approached it carefully, Booker with his gun still raised. He kicked it swiftly, no response.

"It's dead." Elizabeth whispered hoarsely.

"It was either him or us." Booker replied coldly, strapping his machine gun onto his back once more and carefully started rummaging around the Fireman, looking for loot. Sure enough, he found some. A small phial of salts (which powered the Vigors) and a small medic kit. "well i think Those are much needed." Liz grinned at her companion.

"Hehe. You can say that again." he replied, his cold tone now gone, replaced with the light humour that Elizabeth had delivered. she was good at doing that. He drank the salts, which was unpleasant but necessary to fuel his own Vigors. The medical kit, he put into the bag Elizabeth was carrying on her back.

"Where were we?" Booker implied, searching a cash register, finding some silver Eagles.

"looting." Elizabeth replied casually. "What do you know about the Fireman anyway?"

"Not a lot." He answered truthfully. "don't exactly have time to ponder how shit works around here."

"Language, Mr. Dewitt." Elizabeth said with a frown, folding her arms. Inside of course, she was amused at his constant cursing. He merely made a huff and after finding some ammo and a Luger, (Broadside it was called in Columbia) they were off outside.

"You know i heard the fireman were once police officers who drank that, Devil's Kiss thingy and they became deformed from overdosing." Liz said, no doubt she found that out from one of her books.

"don't try to put me off that stuff." Booker said with a smile. "It's saved my ass more times then i shot it."

With a laugh from Elizabeth, they crossed the road towards the Sky-line which led down to soldiers field.

* * *

Well what did you think? Tell me what the next one-shot should be about and tell me if you liked this one. R&R and thanks for reading!


End file.
